Wishing For You
by Valeicia
Summary: eeeh. crap title. Christmas Taito Fluff. That's all there really is to say.


1 Disclaimer: Don't own them, don't ask.  
  
2 A/N: Taito fluff. SHOUNEN-AI. Two males. Together. Get it?  
  
3  
  
4  
  
5 Wishing for You  
  
By: Valeicia  
  
  
  
  
  
6 -Ding Dong-  
  
Yamato turned his head towards the door.  
  
"That must be Taichi-san and Hikari. Only Taichi-san would be late." Takeru said, swirling the ice cubes around in his glass.  
  
"Fashionably late!" Taichi called through the door. Yamato opened the door and Taichi came sailing in with an arm full of presents that he proceeded to dump onto Takeru. He then turned and made a beeline for the punch bowl. He took a quick sip and turned to face Yamato.  
  
"How much vodka did you put in this year, Yama-chan?"  
  
"Not much, remember how smashed we got last time?"  
  
"I remember buying three boxes of condoms and seeing how many we could fit on my cat's tail."  
  
"Hah, Hikari had a fit after that!"  
  
"I didn't find that funny! Do you know how long it took me to get them off?" Hikari yelled from the living room.  
  
"So how many did you fit?" Daisuke asked, obviously interested. Yamato shrugged. Taichi wandered into the living room and looked for a place to sit down. All the chairs were occupied, so he scooped Miyako up and dropped her on the floor unceremoniously. She noted her disapproval with a squawk of indignation, but Taichi ignored her. It wasn't until she threatened to cut his hair off did he finally let her have her chair back.  
  
"Yama-chan! Don't you have any more chairs?"  
  
"No. Deal with it. Sit on the floor."  
  
"I don't want to!"  
  
"Then sit on someone's lap!"  
  
Taichi made his way over to Iori and made a little kissy face and tried to sit down. Iori promptly stood up and offered his place to the older Digidestined. Taichi smirked at Yamato.  
  
"Onii-san, is the cake done?" Takeru inquired.  
  
"It should be cool by now. I'll get the icing." Yamato turned to the kitchen, at the promise of cake, Taichi abandoned his seat, which was quickly reclaimed by Iori, and joined Yamato in the kitchen. Daisuke followed, still trying to get Ken to try some of the punch.  
  
Yamato picked up the bowl full of creamy white icing and stirred it for a bit. Taichi peered over his shoulder like an anxious child. Yamato sighed and handed the bowl over.  
  
"Fine, you can do it." Taichi squealed and immediately almost dropped the bowl. "Tai-chan, watch out!"  
  
"Sorry." Cue sheepish smile. Yamato's glare faded away as he stared longingly at the back of the boy whose boyish charms captured his heart when no one else could. Daisuke poked Yamato's shoulder.  
  
"Oh just kiss him already!" He whispered.  
  
"Wha.what?!" Yamato fumbled.  
  
"Kiss. him. You know, it's rather common among couples who are in love."  
  
"What are you talking about?! I'm not in love with him! He's my best friend and-"  
  
Daisuke sighed and kissed Ken quickly, causing Ken to squeak and turn red. Taichi, still engrossed with the icing, was oblivious to the events occurring behind his back.  
  
"Ken's my best friend. Now you have no excuse." Daisuke proclaimed proudly.  
  
"Okay, but it doesn't matter if I love Taichi or not. He won't return my feelings."  
  
"Oho, that's not what a little alcohol-induced birdy told me!" Daisuke sang. 'Score yet another for me!' he thought. Yamato stared in shock. Taichi whirled around.  
  
"Oops. Um, Yama-chan, give me a hand here, will you?" Yamato looked at Taichi's mess. Whatever icing wasn't on the cake was on his face, and whatever was on the cake looked uneven and lumpy.  
  
"I tried to smooth it out, but then it got on my hands so I licked it off, then I tried again but then THAT got on my hands too!" Taichi wailed.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I think it can fix it."  
  
"Really?" Taichi's eyes were hopeful and resembled a five-year-old being told his broken toy could be fixed. Taichi glomped Yamato and smeared the icing on his face onto Yamato's hair. Daisuke suddenly felt left out of the conversation, so he inserted himself the first way he remembered how.  
  
"That reminds me, that time we beat Malomyotismon in that one wish world--- "  
  
"Dai-chan! We've heard this story way too many times!" Ken exclaimed. "We were there too!"  
  
"But Taichi-sama didn't get to see Veemon digivolve into Flamdramon, Raidramon, AND Exveemon all at the same time!" Daisuke whined. "Stupid dimension. Why can't this world be all 'I-wish-for-this-so-there!'?"  
  
"Because that's just the way it is. What would you wish for anyways? Didn't you say before that you were perfectly happy?" Ken asked.  
  
"There are a lot of things I could wish for! Like. a puppy for instance! Taichi-sama, what would you wish for?"  
  
"A white Christmas!" Taichi exclaimed triumphantly. "What about you Yama- chan?"  
  
"If I told, it might not come true, but you've got your wish." Yamato said, wiping off the last bit of icing. He set the cake on the counter and pointed outside. "It started snowing." Taichi's eyes grew wide and started to sparkle, and was in the middle of starting a squeal when Hikari's voice interrupted.  
  
"Hey guys! We're starting to pass out gifts." Daisuke jumped up, ran for the living room, and plopped himself down right in the middle of everybody.  
  
"Let's start!" He yelled. As everybody handed out presents to everybody else. Taichi appeared before Yamato, a defeated-looking bow stuck to his forehead while grinning stupidly.  
  
"Nice try. I saw you attempt to present yourself to Miyako just now." Taichi stuck his tongue out at Yamato.  
  
"Fine then, here," he stuck out a poorly wrapped present covered with more tape than wrapping paper. "I had a bit of trouble wrapping it though," Taichi explained, offering a weak smile. Yamato peeled off the tape piece by piece, and finally uncovered a wooden picture frame with mini-wolves at each corner and the Crest of Friendship engraved at the top. At the bottom was a scripted message that read:  
  
'To: My Yama-chan, From: Taichi. Best friends for life!'  
  
Inside was a picture of both Taichi and Yamato at the beach, Tai holding a beach ball under one arm, posing with the peace sign and winking on the camera. Yamato had one arm around Taichi and with his other hand, holding the sunglasses that perched atop his head in place, also winking at the camera. Yamato's thin, pale body was a large contrast to Taichi's tanner, more built body.  
  
"Your 'Yama-chan,' is it?" Yamato asked.  
  
"Yep. You're mine, and you can't get rid of me."  
  
"Who says I wanted to get rid of you?" Yamato asked. Repeating 'It's now or never' as a mantra over and over in his head, he reached behind Taichi's head and pulled him closer and pressed his lips against his own. Sparks flew in front of their eyes as they hungrily kissed. Realizing they had an audience, an applauding audience no less, Taichi and Yamato pulled apart, both flushed and blushing madly. Daisuke smiled an 'I-told-you-so' look at Yamato, so he flipped him the bird.  
  
"I guess both of our wishes came true." Yamato whispered to Taichi.  
  
"If I had known you had a thing for picture frames, I would have bought you one a long time ago!" Taichi grinned.  
  
"To think, I just got you a CD."  
  
"I think you'd be able to make up for that somehow."  
  
"Oh? I guess I'll have to try hard then."  
  
"I guess you should."  
  
  
  
~owari  
  
  
  
A/N: FLUFF! AGAIN! And after all day of reading dark and depressing fics too. I like this one better than the last, but it's still too sugary. I'll be damned if the fairy of fluff comes and banishes me off somewhere. Boost my ego? 


End file.
